Huérfanos
by Zarevna13
Summary: La vida de aquellos ocho niños estaba lejos de ser un cuento de hadas, pero en aquel lugar tenían la oportunidad de sanar sus heridas y sentirse queridos.
1. Chapter 1

El funcionario miraba distraído por la ventana, dejaban atrás las grandes ciudades y el campo comenzaba a extenderse verde y vivo. Decidió echarle un último vistazo al informe de aquella visita para matar el tiempo y comenzar a perfilar la visita.

Aquel hogar llevaba un año abierto, sus responsables eran Nishijima Daigo y su esposa Maki. Era un matrimonio bien entrado en la treintena que no pudo tener hijos y se decidió por abrir un hogar para niños que necesitaban un lugar tranquilo para crecer. Nishijima había sido profesor de primaria y Maki había ocupado un puesto intermedio en la administración de una empresa, eran perfectos para esa tarea: Daigo se encargaba de la educación de los niños y Maki de la administración del lugar para que nunca les faltara de nada. Además de los administradores una cocinera ayudaba con la comida y la cena para los ocho niños que vivían en la casa.

El edificio era una casa tradicional japonesa con un gran terreno a su alrededor donde los niños podían jugar a sus anchas. La casa contaba con todas las dependencias que cualquier hogar tenía pero habían añadido una segunda planta donde estaba el despacho de Maki y el dormitorio de la pareja. Ya en la foto se transmitía la paz y tranquilidad que brindaba un lugar como ese, rodeado de campo y naturaleza.

Seguidamente cogió los expedientes de los niños que allí habitaban. Primero el de Izumi Koushiro, de 8 años **.** Perdió a sus padres con 4 años en un accidente de coche yendo él en el asiento trasero, después de eso lo acogieron unos primos de su padre pero el niño quedó traumatizado y no volvió a pronunciar palabra. Fueron los profesores los que asesoraron a la familia cuando vieron a la pareja desesperada por no poder atender al niño. Desde que estaba allí no había mejorado mucho pero sí que había habido algún avance.

Después abrió el de Kido Jou de 10 años, un caso triste pero muy común. Sus padres eran originarios de un pequeño pueblo de Corea del Sur, habían emigrado a Japón con sus 6 hijos para buscar un futuro mejor pero las cosas no salieron tan bien como esperaron. Cuando la señora Kido volvió a quedarse embarazada vio imposible hacerse cargo de una boca más que alimentar y renunció al bebé al nacer. Fue pasando por casas de acogida y luego por instituciones hasta que abrió este lugar. Era un niño retraído pero muy estudioso por lo que un lugar como aquel ayudaría mucho a su desarrollo.

Tachikawa Mimi, de 8 años, fue la siguiente. Sus padres eran un matrimonio bastante pudiente que se dedicaba al sector inmobiliario, el año pasado se descubrió que la empresa del padre tenía conexiones con grupos de crimen organizado y habían estado defraudando por lo que ambos se habían dado a la fuga dejando a su hija en el colegio interno donde estudiaba. El gobierno había decidido mandarla a aquella casa donde estaría segura lejos de los antiguos socios de sus padres.

Takenouchi Sora, de 9 años, era otro de los casos más comunes en aquellas instituciones. Su madre provenía de una familia muy tradicional de un pueblo pequeño, quedó embarazada a los 16 sin estar casada lo que supuso una mancha imborrable en el honor de la familia materna, su padre era desconocido. Hasta hacía un año y medio Sora había vivido con su madre en un ambiente hostil y sin apenas afecto, hasta que un años antes, cuando la familia encontró un pretendiente para la madre de la niña. El marido era mucho mayor y no aceptó en su casa a la niña, tampoco nadie de la familia materna estuvo dispuesto a hacerse cargo de ella por lo que acabó en aquel lugar.

Las dos últimas carpetas eran las que más abultaban porque pertenecían a dos pares de hermanos. Los primeros lo hermanos Ishida-Takaishi, d años. Sus padres se divorciaron 7 meses antes de que naciera el más pequeño, el padre se fue con su amante y formaron otra familia. La madre entró en una espiral de dolor cuando se encontró con dos niños pequeños y abandonada por su marido, unos vecinos alertaron de la situación un año atrás a las autoridades y cuando se personaron encontraron a ambos solos en casa y al mayor preparando la cena. Yamato presentaba golpes por todo el torso, presumiblemente estuvo protegiendo a su hermano todo aquel tiempo porque Takeru no presentaba ninguna marca pero sí una aversión patente contra su madre, de la que se refugiaba en brazos de su hermano.

Por último los hermanos Yagami, d años. Su madre se escapó de casa con 19 años escapando de los abusos sexuales perpetrados por su abuelo durante años, quedó sola vagando por las calles de Tokio hasta que una banda la captó y la convirtió en prostituta. Pronto quedó embarazada de su "chulo" y dio a luz a su primer hijo, justo después comenzó a abusar de los tranquilizantes para soportar la vida que le imponía su "marido", cuando nació la niña la cosa no mejoró. Siempre intentó hacer felices a sus hijos, los llenó de cariño y nunca dejó que nadie les hiciera nada malo, ellos eran felices viviendo con su madre pero después de aparecer varias veces en el colegio con ropa manchada o con falta de higiene los servicios sociales se hicieron cargo de ellos y comenzaron a vivir en aquel hogar.

Suspiró abatido, siempre se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al terminar de leer los informes de niños en esa situación. Todos ellos no eran aptos para la adopción, por eso vivían en un lugar donde pudieran vivir una infancia lo más feliz y plena posible.

Llegó a la casa una hora antes de mediodía, se encontraba a un par de kilómetros del pueblo, que se intuía a lo lejos. Entró en la propiedad y siguió el pequeño camino que llevaba a la entrada, escuchó gritos de niños en la parte trasera y sonrió, parecían estar jugando. Se anunció en la entrada y esperó que alguien apareciera, no quería irrumpir así como así. Una de las características de aquella visita era que no había concertada una cita previa para que los responsables no tuvieran tiempo de prepararla y con ello mentir. Volvió a saludar, esta vez un poco más alto y unos segundos después la puerta se abrió.

Apareció una mujer muy madura, quizá 60 años. Llevaba un delantal y el pelo recogido con un pañuelo, debía ser Kawabata Misako, la cocinera. La mujer lo invitó a pasar sin perder la sonrisa en el rostro.

— — ¿Qué desea?

— —Soy Kobayashi Arata, de servicios sociales. Estoy aquí para hacer una inspección.

— — Oh, servicios sociales. Entonces será mejor que llame a Nishijima-san. – La mujer no parecía en absoluto preocupada con aquella visita. Un par de minutos después volvió y lo invitó a seguirla. – Están en la parte de atrás con los niños, sígame.

Se quitó los zapatos y siguió a la mujer hasta la parte trasera, donde las puertas corredizas estaban totalmente abiertas dejando pasar el sol primaveral. Nishijima Daigo estaba sentado en la galería junto a Izumi Koushiro, que leía un libro. Nishijima Maki se encontraba sentada en el jardín junto a Tachikawa Mimi haciendo manualidades. Ishida Yamato y Takaishi Takeru se encontraban en un pequeño bosque a la orilla del jardín buscando insectos. El resto de niños parecía estar jugando a algo parecido a la guerra con palos de bambú.

Nishijima se levantó en cuanto lo vio.

— — Soy Nishijima Daigo, encantado.

— — Kobayashi Arata, servicios sociales.

— — Esperábamos su visita un día de estos. Me alegro de que esté aquí. – Nishijima Maki saludó desde donde estaba.

— — Si no le importa me gustaría empezar la visita, debo coger el tren pronto.

— — Claro. Si no le importa le haré un tour por la casa yo sólo, si dejamos a Taichi y Sora solos jugando con palos pueden volverse muy salvajes. – Dijo riendo.

— — No hay problema – se le contagió la sonrisa.

Primero lo llevó al lateral derecho, donde estaba la cocina. Allí estaba Kawabata Misako preparando la comida. Le echó un vistazo a las instalaciones, todo parecía limpio y funcional. Los alimentos estaban envasados como pedía la ley y todo ordenado y reluciente.

— — ¿Cuál es el menú de hoy, Kawabata-san? – Preguntó.

— — No tienes que ser tan formal. – Dijo sonriendo. Se sonrojó como lo hacía cuando su abuela le reprendía dulcemente. – Hoy comerán un tazón de arroz, tonkatsu y verduras salteadas. Me gusta mimarlos un poco los fines de semana.

— —¿Puede enseñarme el menú de la semana? – Misako le entregó la carpeta con todo el menú del mes planteado y algunas anotaciones.

— —¿Qué son estas anotaciones, Misako-san?

— — Son observaciones sobre qué le gusta o no les gusta a los niños. Por ejemplo: Yamato no come Pescado a la plancha pero sí a la parrilla, a Sora le gustan los platos con un poco más de sal y a Mimi le gusta tomar algo dulce de postre.

— —Vaya, se nota que es concienzuda con su trabajo.

— — Esos niños ya lo han pasado bastante mal, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Hizo un par de preguntas más y dejaron a Misako seguir cocinando.

— — Este es el comedor. – Dijo señalando a una estancia adyacente a la cocina con una mesa enorme.

— — ¿Suelen comer todos juntos?

— — Sí, algún día se nos une la sobrina de Misako-san.

— — ¿Misako-san come con ustedes?

— — Claro, ella también es parte de la familia. – Sonrió satisfecho y anotó algo en su libreta.

Avanzaron por el pasillo.

— — Este es el baño*, tuvimos que añadir otro en el otro extremo porque las chicas se negaban a compartirlo con los chicos. Además tener un solo baño para 8 niños es un auténtico disparate. – Kobayashi se unió a las risas de Daigo.

— — En esta puerta está el _ofuro._ – la abrió para que lo viera. – Mimi y Hikari suelen bañarse juntas, y hemos tenido que prohibirle a Takeru que se las una. Ya es casi un hombrecito. – ambos sonrieron. – Taichi siempre es el último en bañarse. Ese canalla es capaz de hacer un verdadero desastre si se lo propone.

— — Parece que es un chico difícil. – a Daigo se le dulcificó la mirada.

— — No lo es, es un gran chico. Tiene un corazón de oro, debería conocerlo. – Quiso aligerar el ambiente – Pero es un verdadero torbellino.

—Le enseñó la sala multiusos, con una televisión y varias mesas bajas que usaban mucho en invierno.

— — La televisión es enorme. – Kobayashi era un amante de las televisiones enormes.

— — ¿Verdad? – Daigo estaba muy orgullosos de su televisión. – Cuando ves un partido parece que estés en el estadio. A veces Taichi se pega tanto a la pantalla que tengo que regañarle.

— — ¿Les gusta el fútbol?

— — Estuve unos años estudiando en el extranjero y me picó el gusanillo. Taichi empezó a verlo conmigo cuando se mudó y ahora parece que lo entiende mejor que yo. – Parecía un padre orgulloso de su vástago. Aquello le incomodó un poco, algunos de esos niños podrían volver con sus familias.

Por último le enseñó las habitaciones, en el extremo opuesto de la casa.

— — ¿Cómo duermen?

— — Los hermanos duermen juntos, Sora y Mimi en otra habitación y Jou y Koushiro en otra. – anotó algo en su libreta. – Aunque estamos pensando en hacer unos cambios.

— — ¿A qué se debe?

— — Verá, Hikari ya está creciendo y comienza a quejarse del olor a pies que deja su hermano – rió divertido – pero aún es un poco pronto para separarlos. Hemos hablado de quitar el tatami y poner literas para tener más espacio y quizá podamos acoger a algún niño más.

— — Entiendo. – Volvió a anotar.- Me gustaría ver ahora la oficina.

— — Llamaré a Maki, ella será de más utilidad.

Volvieron al patio y Daigo se acercó a su esposa, intercambiaron unas palabras y la mujer se levantó para caminar hacia él.

— — Un placer, Kobayashi-san. Sígame. – Parecía más seria y profesional que su marido.

Subieron al despacho y estuvieron discutiendo partidas presupuestarias hasta que Kobayashi quedó satisfecho.

— — Debe ser duro tener a tantos niños a cargo. – debía hacer esas preguntas.

— — Algunos días son verdaderamente difíciles, pero cuando llega el final del día y los ves a todos durmiendo tranquilos y felices todo esto merece la pena. – Kobayashi asintió dándole la razón. – Ya sabrá que hacemos esto porque no pudimos tener hijos. Quisimos adoptar pero cuando conocíamos a aquellos niños era imposible elegir a uno solo, quería protegerlos a todos. Hablamos durante meses, como sabrá mi marido es heredero de una buena fortuna así que hablamos con su padre, ya anciano, y nos dio el dinero sin dudar. Esta casa también es parte de esa herencia, no lo pensamos dos veces y la restauramos.

— — Están haciéndole la vida a estos niños, deberían estar muy orgullosos.

— — Lo estamos, pero siempre pensamos en todos los niños que siguen ahí fuera viviendo infiernos.

— La conversación comenzaba a ser demasiado personal así que bajaron al piso inferior donde Daigo intentaba arrebatarle el palo a Taichi para que se lavara las manos.

— — La comida está lista, ¿Se quedará a comer, verdad? – Preguntó Misako que ya había puesto su plato en la mesa quisiera él o no.

— — Será un placer.

La comida fue un poco caótica, Taichi y Sora competían por ver quien comía más rápido, Takeru y Hikari comían cada vez más lento mientras daban cabezadas y Jou le gritaba a Mimi cada vez que esta intentaba ponerle más verduras sin que se diera cuenta. Kobayashi sonreía intentando tranquilizar a Misako que creía que con aquel espectáculo cerrarían el lugar.

En cuanto terminaron de comer cada niño recogió sus cosas y las dejó en la cocina. Sólo quedaban en la mesa Daigo, Maki, Yamato, Takeru y Hikari.

— — Ve a jugar, Yamato. Ya hemos hablado de esto – Intentaba razonar con él Daigo.

— — Estoy bien aquí.

— — Yamato. – Dijo con tono amenazante, pero el niño apenas pestañeó.

— — Me quedaré por aquí.

Al final consiguió que se sentara en la galería a leer.

— — ¿Qué suelen hacer los niños a esta hora? – preguntó Kobayashi.

— — Hikari, Takeru y Mimi suelen dormir siesta. – Dijo Maki señalando a la salita donde yacían los tres mencionados. – Y para qué mentir, Daigo-san también suele quedarse dormido. – Kobayashi sonrió. – El resto tienen tiempo libre. Koushiro y Yamato suelen leer o hacer manualidades, Taichi y Sora juegan a lo que se les ocurra y a Jou le gusta ayudar a Misako-san.

Kobayashi hizo un par de preguntas más y de despidió de Nishijima Maki. Cerró la puerta de entrada y comenzó a caminar hacia el tren. Bostezó. Aquella casa le había recordado los veranos en casa de sus abuelos con esa calidez que se respiraba. Haría un informe excelente para que sus superiores supieran que aquel lugar era un remanso de paz donde los niños crecían felices y tenían una oportunidad de sentirse queridos.


	2. Chapter 2

Si en una casa normal el día anterior al comienzo de clases era un caos, en una casa con 8 niños era el apocalipsis. Los gritos se escuchaban por todas partes "¡No encuentro mi estuche!" "¡Eh! ¡Eso es mío!" "¿Dónde está la ropa de gimnasia?" "¿De verdad tenemos que ir mañana a clase?"

Maki comenzaba a tener un dolor de cabeza punzante pero seguía respondiendo a la demanda de los niños con toda la paciencia que podía reunir, que no era mucha. Daigo ayudaba a los más mayores a terminar de hacer las maletas y a Maki le tocó la dulce tarea de ayudar a Takeru y Hikari. Aquel sería su primer año en primaria, el año anterior asistían a párvulos separados de sus hermanos.

— — Maki-san, ¿Puedo poner una pegatina? – Pidió Hikari.

— — Claro, pero hazlo por dentro. No queremos que el profesor te regañe. – Asintió convencida y pegó una pequeña pegatina de gato dentro de su mochila.

Debía agradecer al colegio todo lo que había hecho por ellos. La familia Nishijima estaba muy vinculada a la zona y cuando se enteraron que Daigo abriría aquel hogar no escatimaron en ayudas. Muchos de los alumnos de sexto que se graduaban dejaban mochilas y materiales para que niños con menos recursos pudieran seguir estudiando y aquel hogar se había beneficiado de ello. Los niños eran conscientes de que sus utensilios eran de segunda mano pero jamás habían dicho nada al respecto, excepto Mimi.

Mimi venía de una familia muy acomodada, desde que tuvo edad estuvo internada en alguno de los grandes colegios del país y siempre tuvo acceso a lo mejor de lo mejor. Para ella aquella casa no era más que un internado más del que sus padres la recogerían en verano para irse de vacaciones y en invierno para pasar las fiestas juntos, aún estaban intentando averiguar cuál era la mejor manera de abordar el tema con ella.

Una hora después las maletas estaban hechas y la ropa del día siguiente lista para ser usada. Pasaban las seis y media de la tarde cuando Misako llamó a todos a la mesa. Cuando llegaron los niños comenzaron a gritar y a saltar de alegría, la mujer había cocinado algo especial y exótico para los pequeños.

— — ¿Qué es esto, Misako-san? – preguntó Jou.

— — Son hamburguesas. Eli-chan me dijo que era uno de los platos favoritos de los niños en América y pensé que os gustaría probarlas.- Elisabeth era la prometida estadounidense de su nieto mayor.

Todos se sentaron rápidos, a parte de la hamburguesa (preparada individualmente para cada uno) había un poco de ensalada de patata, kétchup, mayonesa y zumo de naranja. Misako quería a esos niños como si fueran de la familia y se sentía muy feliz y orgullosa al ver que todos ellos entrarían en primaria aquella primavera por lo que quiso hacerles una cena especial.

— — Bueno, chicos, quiero que sepan que estamos muy orgullosos de vosotros y que esperamos que este curso sea aún mejor que el anterior. – alzó su vaso Daigo para brindar.

Comenzaron a comer, todos estaban manchados de salsas en mayor o menor medida pero todos disfrutaron enormemente de la cena, Yamato y Jou no parecieron impresionados con la comida occidental pero el resto no dejó de alabar el plato. Después de recoger la mesa Maki los mandó a bañarse, todos debían estar limpios y presentables para su primer día de clase. Mientras Yamato y Takeru se bañaban el resto preparaban sus pijamas y se cepillaban los dientes. El teléfono sonó mientras ambos adultos ayudaban a los niños a cepillarse los dientes, fue Daigo quien contestó.

Después de una corta charla llamó a Taichi y Hikari, era su madre. Yagami Yuuko tenía permitida una llamada al mes y una visita cada tres meses mientras no se desintoxicara y encontrara un trabajo decente, ambos adultos sabían que aquello era improbable. Ninguno culpaba a la mujer, todo lo contrario, ambos sentían verdadera compasión por ella, que había sido maltratada y usada en un mundo creado por y para hombres, culpaban por entero a su "marido" que era capaz de hacerle esas cosas a la madre de sus hijos y permitir que los separaran sólo por el placer de ganar dinero, era un ser humano despreciable.

Ambos hermanos retornaron a la salita sonrientes, donde los niños esperaban su turno de baño mientras veían la tele.

— — Echo de menos a mamá, Onii-chan – dijo Hikari. Siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando hablaban con su progenitora.

— — Pronto volveremos con ella, Hikari. Se está recuperando. – Dijo alegre el mayor.

— — Si estáis aquí es porque vuestra madre no os quiere. – dijo con cierto desprecio Yamato. Había vuelto de la ducha con Takeru minutos antes.

— — Retira lo que has dicho. Mi madre está enferma, por eso no podemos estar con ella. – gritó Taichi mientras se levantaba.

— — Eres un niño, Yagami. Todos estamos aquí porque nuestros padres no nos quieren. – Volvió a decir, con dolorosa resolución.

— — ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Mis padres sí me quieren y vendrán en verano a llevarme de vacaciones! – gritó Mimi que había estado escuchando la conversación.

— — ¡Eres tonta si crees eso! ¡Nunca volverán! – esta vez sí parecía alterado.

— — ¡Tú sí que eres tonto, Ishida! ¡Que tu madre no te quisiera no significa que nuestros padres no lo hagan! – Gritó Taichi con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Daigo se había quedado completamente en shock, no esperaba que unos simples niños fueran capaces de hacerse tanto daño unos a otros usando palabras. Puso orden lo mejor que pudo, llamó a Maki que ayudaba a Sora a secarse el pelo y dispersó a Yamato y Taichi a lugares opuestos. Era un caos, Hikari lloraba por ver a su hermano tan alterado, Taichi lloraba a mares mientras intentaba tranquilizar a su hermana, Mimi hipaba y gritaba llamando a su madre, Koushiro se fue de la habitación con la mirada perdida mientras que Yamato cogía a Takeru y se encerraba en la habitación. La cosa estaba lo suficientemente mal cuando un sonido los hizo callar a todos, el llanto de Jou.

Desde que todos se habían mudado a aquella casa nunca había escuchado a Jou decir algo inapropiado o quejarse por nada. Él más que nadie sabía el valor de aquel hogar después de pasar toda su infancia de un lugar a otro y jamás quiso preocupar a Daigo y Maki, que tan bien se portaban con él. Maki fue la primera en llegar a su lado. Rodeó al niño por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia su pecho.

— — ¿Qué pasa, Jou-kun? – preguntó con el corazón en un puño.

— — Todos conocen a sus padres, menos yo. – dijo entre hipidos.

— — Oh, Jou. – no pudo decir algo más, ¿Qué podrá haber dicho, de todas maneras?

Dejó al niño llorar amargamente tanto como quiso, el resto de niños se reunió a su alrededor sin dejar de sollozar. Maki y Daigo se sintieron inmensamente tristes, les gustaba pensar que los niños eran felices allí con ellos pero aquellas cosas les hacían recordar el infierno por el que habían pasado. Al final los llantos se fueron apagando y Maki consiguió arrastrar a Mimi hasta la bañera donde se metió con ella.

— — ¿Mis padres volverán, verdad Maki-san? – preguntó con inocencia.

— — Tus padres están ocupados, cariño. Puede que estas vacaciones no puedan venir. – aún era joven para contarle la verdad.

— — También dijiste eso en primavera, y en invierno. – Dijo haciendo un mohín.

— — Lo sé, Mimi-sama. Deja que te lave el pelo. – A la niña le encantaba que la mimaran y trataran como una princesa.

— — Han hecho cosas malas, ¿verdad? – Maki no sabía bien qué responder. – Escuché a las personas que vinieron a buscarme al colegio. Decían que se habían ido para no ir a la cárcel, y a la cárcel solo va la gente mala.

— — Sí, tus padres cometieron errores. – Era una manera más suave de decirlo.

— — ¿Y por qué no me llevaron con ellos? ¿No me quieren? – Sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse.

— — Tus padres te quieren, Mimi-chan. No te llevaron con ellos porque sabían que aquí estarías a salvo y feliz. – No sabía en absoluto si aquella sería la razón, pero esperaba de corazón que lo fuera.

— — ¿Crees que volverán? – Preguntó con temblor en la voz.

— — Algún día lo harán. – Prefirió no darle falsas esperanzas.

Daigo había conseguido aminorar el ambiente en la sala, Sora se había marchado a dormir algo cabizbaja, aunque el adulto sentía alivio porque la niña no hubiera estado presente en la discusión, lo pasaba realmente mal cuando hablaban de esos temas. Hikari daba cabezadas en su regazo, pero intentaba mantenerla despierta para que se diera un baño antes de dormir, para su sorpresa fue la pequeña quien habló.

— — ¿Odias a Ishida-san, Onii-chan? – preguntó medio dormida. Daigo miró al niño esperando la respuesta.

— — No. – Hikari ya ni siquiera prestaba atención, pero Daigo sintió curiosidad.

— — ¿Por qué no? – Se reprendió en el momento de decir aquello, pero al fin y al cabo Taichi tenía razones para hacerlo.

— — Sé lo que le pasó, escuché a Misako-san hablar de ello. Su madre le hacía daño, ¿verdad? – miró al adulto interrogante.

— — Sí. No se portó bien con él.

— — Creo que Ishida-san necesita odiar a alguien porque está muy triste, no me importa que me odie a mí. Pero yo no le odio, me gustaría que fuéramos amigos. - Daigo notaba como se le humedecían los ojos. – Nuestra madre nos trataba muy bien, cuando no estaba en la cama enferma siempre nos hacía reír y nos daba muchos besos. Es verdad que dormía mucho y yo tenía que cuidar siempre a Hikari, pero nos cuidaba. Yamato no tuvo eso y debe estar muy triste.

Daigo tuvo que limpiarse las lágrimas antes de que Taichi levantara la vista. Eran niños. Eran sus niños. Pero a veces olvidaba que sus vidas no habían sido fáciles y que en muchos sentidos habían dejado de ser niños años atrás. Arrastró a ambos hermanos a la ducha en cuanto Koushiro la dejó libre.

Ya sólo faltaba Jou por bañarse en cuanto los hermanos Yagami salieran de la ducha. Maki le llevó al niño un vaso de leche caliente con azúcar mientras esperaba, ya parecía más tranquilo.

— — ¿Estás mejor?

— — Sí, mucho mejor Nishijima-san.

— — No tienes que ser tan formal, Jou. Puedes llamarme Maki-san. – Dijo con ternura.

— — Siento haberme portado mal, Maki-san. – parecía muy arrepentido.

— — No digas eso, Jou-kun. No has hecho nada malo. Nadie está enfadado contigo. – dijo con cierto enfado, ¿Qué debía haber pasado el pequeño para sentir que estaba mal llorar?

— — Soy el mayor y asusté a los demás.

— — Tienes todo el derecho a llorar aun siendo el mayor, Jou-kun. Daigo-san y yo somos los adultos aquí, así que no te preocupes por esas cosas, ¿De acuerdo? – el niño asintió.

— — ¿Usted cree que mis padres no me querían? – dijo como quien pregunta la hora.

Maki sabía que era inútil eludir o edulcorar la respuesta. Jou se pasó los primeros años de vida en hospitales, había nacido prematuro y enfermaba con mucha facilidad, por eso no pudo conseguir una familia a pesar de ser un bebé. Vivió en casas de acogida escogidas especialmente donde había pocos niños y suficiente personal médico para atenderlos. Para cuando se recuperó del todo ya era demasiado mayor como para encontrar familia y vivió en casa de acogida hasta llegar a aquel lugar.

— — Tus padres vivían en una situación muy mala cuando naciste, Jou-kun. Te dejaron al cuidado de otras personas porque ellos no eran capaces de cuidarte y querían lo mejor para ti. – dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

— — No sé si quiero conocerles.

— — No es algo que tengas que decidir ahora, Jou-kun. Tienes toda la vida por delante.

En aquel momento los hermanos Yagami salían del baño, Maki sugirió a Jou que tomara un baño y fuera a dormir, mañana era un día importante.

Daigo arropó a Jou y revolvió los pelos de Koushiro, que no se apartó al contacto, aquello ya era un avance. Les deseó buenas noches y apagó la luz. Pasó a la siguiente habitación, la de los hermanos Yagami, que estaban profundamente dormidos uno junto al otro. Encendió una pequeña luz por si Hikari se despertaba, la pequeña tenía miedo a la oscuridad, echó una última mirada y se fue. Sora y Mimi también dormían, cada una en su parte de la habitación, aunque aquella vez Mimi había acercado su futón al de su compañera, como si necesitara sentirla cerca. Apagó la luz y las dejó descansar.

Por último se asomó a la habitación de los hermanos, Takeru dormía pero Yamato jugueteaba con la armónica junto a la ventana.

— — Deberías estar durmiendo, Yamato-san. Mañana tienes clase. – se acercó dispuesto a acostarlo.

— — Puedo solo. –dijo. Tras lo cual guardó el instrumento y se encaminó a la cama.

— — ¿Nishijima-oba-san está enfadada conmigo? – Preguntó casi en un susurro.

— — No, nadie está enfadado contigo, Yamato-san. – Se sentó junto a la cama. – Pero mañana deberías disculparte con Taichi-kun y Mimi-chan, no estuvo bien lo que dijiste.

— — Es que no entiendo cómo pueden querer volver a casa. – Dijo frustrado. – Parece que ellos eran felices con sus madres pero la mía me pegaba, ¿Lo hacía porque soy malo? Se supone que las madres quieren a sus hijos, ¿No? – Preguntó con dolor.

— — No eres malo, Yamato. Eres un niño muy valiente, lo que hizo tu madre no está bien, pero ahora estás a salvo, y también Takeru. – intentó tranquilizarlo.

— — Ya estuvimos en otra casa antes que esta, podríamos irnos de aquí. – parecía tener miedo.

— — Nadie os echará de aquí, ¿lo entiendes? Ahora es vuestro hogar. – le arropó bien.

El niño no respondió, quizá por no seguir discutiendo o quizá porque se había dormido. Daigo encendió una pequeña luz para Takeru y se fue, deseando con todo su corazón poder borrar los recuerdos tristes de aquellos niños para siempre y verlos sonreír cada día.


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía haberse calmado un poco, aunque la mayoría de los niños presentaba los ojos hinchados de haber llorado. Daigo los mandó a lavarse la cara y a vestirse, ya se les estaba haciendo tarde. Cuando Jou salió de la habitación ya vestido fue a buscar a Maki, que estaba ayudando a Misako a servir el desayuno.

— — Maki-san, Koushiro-san no se levanta.

— — Yo me ocupo, tú desayuna.

No era la primera vez que Koushiro no se levantaba de la cama, la primera vez intentó convencerlo de que fuera a la escuela y cuando vio que no servía de nada llamó a Shinomoto, la psicóloga que lo atendía una vez cada dos semanas, le recomendó que lo dejara estar en la cama si eso era lo que quería. A la mañana siguiente se levantó como si nada y fue a la escuela.

Efectivamente Koushiro seguía en la cama pero estaba despierto.

— — ¿Te encuentras mal, Koushiro-kun? – No recibió respuesta. – Sabes que no pasa nada si no quieres ir a la escuela. Llamaré y diré que estás enfermo.

El niño no emitió ningún sonido, Maki apagó la luz y cerró la puerta. Koushiro se levantaría cuando quisiera levantarse.

Los niños terminaron el desayuno: extra grande para Taichi, con extra de champiñones para Jou, con un bombón de regalo para Mimi, salado para Sora y con pescado a la parrilla para Yamato. Hikari y Takeru recibieron uno especial con caras sonrientes dibujadas en la comida.

Hikari se quedó un poco rezagada cuando los demás salieron a por sus mochilas y se acercó a Misako.

— — Obaa-san – pareció que dudada de si continuar o no. Era una niña tímida que jamás pedía nada.

— — Dime, Hikari-chan. ¿Te has quedado con hambre?

— — ¡No! No es eso.

— — ¿Entonces?

— — Verás… ¿Recuerdas la casa en ruinas al final del camino?

— — Sí, ya sabes que no podéis jugar allí. Es peligroso.

— — Lo sé. Pero verás – parecía buscar el valor para hablar – Allí vive una gatita, y esa gatita acaba de tener gatitos… - no acabó la frase, aún le costaba mucho pedir cosas.

— — Y quieres llevarle algo de comer a los gatitos, ¿No? – la niña asintió avergonzada. – Ve a por la mochila, te prepararé algo.

El grupo de seis niños estaba ya preparado en la puerta para despedirse. Jou ya había obtenido el permiso para ir en bicicleta y Maki le había permitido usar la vieja bicicleta de Daigo porque a veces se quedaba hasta tarde en el colegio. Yamato, Sora y Taichi podrían obtener el permiso aquel año y los adultos ya estaban buscando formas de ahorrar en el presupuesto para conseguir más vehículos.

— — Maki-san, ¿Dónde está Koushiro-kun? – preguntó Mimi por su compañero de curso.

— — Hoy no irá a la escuela, cariño. No se encuentra bien.

— — Oh, entonces le traeré los deberes a la vuelta.

— — Muchas gracias, seguro que le gustará el detalle. – Mimi pareció contenta.

Así los seis niños partieron hacia el primer día de clase llenos de ilusión.

Maki se fue al despacho después de echarle un vistazo a Koushiro, que seguía en la cama. Ya había hablado con el centro y dicho que el pequeño estaba resfriado, lo habían entendido perfectamente. Un par de horas después bajó a estirar las piernas y Koushiro estaba en la salita sentado en una de las mesas, inmóvil.

— — ¿Quieres desayunar? – el niño asintió con la cabeza, estaba un poco pálido.

Misako había dejado un plato con _onigiris_ por si el niño despertaba, Maki se las sirvió con un poco de té. El niño comió despacio pero pareció recuperarse un poco después de comer algo.

— — ¿Quieres volver a la cama? – preguntó Maki. El niño negó - ¿Quieres jugar a algo? – volvió a negar. – Tengo cosas que hacer en el despacho, ¿Me ayudas? Esta vez asintió.

Maki lo condujo al piso de arriba, los niños apenas iban a aquel lugar por lo que Koushiro lo miraba todo con curiosidad.

— — Bien, tengo que pasar estas cifras – las señaló en el papel – en el ordenador, ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? – Era una tarea sencilla y si se equivocaba podría remediarlo fácilmente.

Le enseñó lo básico sobre manejo de ordenadores, el niño ya había dado algunas sesiones en el colegio así que no fue difícil que comenzara a escribir cifras. Mientras Koushiro se centraba en su tarea Maki revisaba documentos que debía entregar a final de mes a la administración, se sorprendió cuando una hora después Koushiro le anunciaba que ya había terminado, y no sólo había transcrito las cifras sino que había añadido las de la otra columna y hecho la relación entre ellas que ella tenía pensado hacer. Sabía que Koushiro era muy inteligente y que se le daban bien lo números, pero se sorprendía hasta qué punto.

— — ¿Más? – No entendió del todo a lo que se refería el niño.

— — No, ya no hay que hacer nada más. Pero si quieres puedes jugar con el ordenador. – el niño pareció conforme y comenzó a trastear con distintos programas. Maki estuvo a punto de reprenderle porque si el ordenador se estropeaba estarían en problemas pero el niño parecía tan concentrado que no quiso decirle nada, era la primera vez que veía que Koushiro prestaba tanta atención a algo.

Se acercaba la hora en que los niños volvían de la escuela, Hikari y Takeru regresarían un poco antes por ser de primero, el resto llegaría media hora después. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y bajó a recibir a los pequeños, no se esperaba encontrar a Hikari llorando con un bulto en las manos y la camiseta llena de sangre. Casi entra en pánico, ¿Qué había pasado?

— — ¿Hikari-chan? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? – la niña no dejaba de hipar y llorar. Como no obtenía respuesta se giró hacia Takeru, que parecía más entero.

— — ¿Qué ha pasado, Takeru-kun? – Le niño miró a Hikari como pidiendo permiso para hablar. – No estoy enfadada, Takeru, sólo quiero saber qué ha pasado.

— — Hemos ido a dar de comer a los gatitos - ¿Qué gatitos? – pero su mamá estaba muerta y había mucha sangre. – Maki se tranquilizó, parecía que aquella sangre no era de la niña.

— — Hikari, ¿Qué llevas ahí, cariño? – La niña parecía algo más calmada al ver que no estaba enfadada.

Aún le costaba hablar así que le alcanzó el bulto arropado en su sudadera manchada, era un gatito muy pequeño.

— — Ve a cambiarte, yo me ocuparé del gatito, ¿Vale? Acompáñala, Takeru.

Maki miraba al gatito que buscaba con la nariz un poco de alimento. Koushiro observaba con curiosidad al animal y se preguntaba si sobreviviría, él lo hizo cuando sus padres murieron.

Un par de minutos después ambos niños ingresaron en la cocina, cambiados y limpios.

— — Su mamá no se movía y no sabía qué hacer, Takeru-san me dijo que lo envolviera en mi chaqueta y lo trajera. El gatito ahora no tiene padres, como Koushiro-san.

— — Es un gatito, ¿Lo ves? – Le dijo Takeru que había cogido al felino en su regazo.

— — Podemos lavarlo y darle algo de comer, luego haré un par de llamadas. – Maki lo sentía mucho, pero ocho niños ya era suficiente como para tener una mascota también.

Prepararon agua templada en un barreño y metieron poco a poco al animal, que parecía apreciar el calor del líquido. Entre todos limpiaron al felino y quitaron los restos de sangre del pelaje, blanco con manchas anaranjadas. Seguramente un gato había entrado en la casa abandonada y la gata había salido a defender a sus vástagos, pero el otro gato debía ser más grande porque acabó matando a la madre y a los bebés.

Acababan de terminar de acomodar al pequeño gato cuando la puerta se abrió y un coro de voces anunció su llegada. Taichi fue el primero en llegar, siempre echaba un vistazo en la cocina por si había algo rico para comer. Se sorprendió al ver a su hermana con los ojos irritados junto a Takeru y Koushiro, se asustó un poco.

— — ¿Qué le habéis hecho a mi hermana? – Jamás permitiría que Hikari sufriera.

— — No le han hecho nada, Taichi. – Dijo algo enfadad Maki, no le gustaban los conflictos entre los niños.

— — ¿Entonces qué ha pasado?

— — He encontrado un gatito, Onii-chan. – Le enseñó el pequeño animal a su hermano con cierto orgullo.

— — Ah, así que era eso. – No le entusiasmaban demasiado los animales.

— ¡— Mira, Onii-san! Lo hemos encontrado volviendo de la escuela. – Takeru arrastró a su hermano a ver al gato.

— — ¿No habrás entrado en aquella casa abandonada, verdad? Te he dicho mil veces que no te acercaras. Podrías haberte hecho daño.

— — Lo siento. – Aunque no lo sentía en absoluto.

Uno a uno los niños se acercaron a la cama improvisada donde yacía el gatito acurrucado junto a un peluche que Hikari le había dado.

Por suerte conocía al veterinario de la zona, tenía una granja cerca de allí y su mujer regentaba una tienda de verduras donde compraba a menudo. El hombre estaba fuera de la ciudad visitando a unos parientes pero le dijo que el gato tendría alrededor de 20 días y que tenía muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir, sólo debían darle un poco de leche templada rebajada con agua cada pocas horas y mantenerlo caliente. Mañana se pasaría para echarle un vistazo y hablarían de su futuro.

Jou su puso al frente del grupo de apoyo felino. El mayor ayudaba de vez en cuando en la enfermería del colegio, donde había aprendido a vendar heridas y socorrer a otros. Muchas veces el enfermero del centro también trataba animales heridos encontrados dentro del recinto y aquello le daba a Jou la autoridad suficiente para hacerse cargo de la tarea.

Como no tenían biberones mojaban una tela fina y suave en la leche y se la acercaban a la boca, costó algunos intentos pero al final el gato se bebió medio cuenco para luego dormirse casi al instante. La mayoría estaban obnubilados con el animal, Yamato no parecía interesado, Taichi solo estaba allí porque estaba Hikari y Sora parecía algo desilusionada por lo aburrido que era el animal.

En cuanto Daigo llegó de los recados y escuchó la historia se sumó al círculo de aficionados al minino. Cuando llegó la noche la actitud de Maki para con el gato cambió un poco, los niños prometieron que ellos se encargarían de alimentar al animal para que los adultos no se vieran afectados, era su responsabilidad por haberlo encontrado y traído. Lo que no se esperaba era que los niños fueran reuniendo los futones en la habitación de Mimi y Sora, la más grande. Primero Hikari, que no quería apartarse del animal; Taichi se situó al lado de su hermana, siempre habían dormido juntos; Takeru se situó al otro lado de la niña, él también había participado en el rescate del gatito; Jou era el "enfermero jefe" así que tomó su lugar; Koushiro entró poco después, se había acostumbrado a la respiración de Jou por las noches y le daba miedo dormir solo porque tenía pesadillas; lo que más sorprendió a Maki y Daigo fue que Yamato también se uniera. Al principio parecía reticente, intentó retener a Takeru a su lado pero el niño estaba enamorado del gatito y no pensaba separarse de él cuando los demás lo velaban. Al final pareció debatirse internamente pero cogió el futón y lo puso en el hueco que le dejaron entre Takeru y Koushiro.

— — ¿Qué nombre deberíamos ponerle? – Preguntó Mimi. Aquello le recordaba a las fiestas de pijamas que hacía en los internados y le encantaba.

— — No deberíamos ponerle nombre. No nos dejarán quedarnos con él. – Dijo Yamato cortante.

— — No digas eso, Onii-san. Es muy pequeño, no lo dejarán abandonado.

— — Qué más da. Es un gato, hay cientos de ellos en la calle. – Dijo sin mucha convicción.

— — ¿¡Pero a ti qué te pasa!? – Estalló Taichi, que había tenido que tranquilizar a Hikari. - ¿¡Sólo sabes ser desagradable!? – Taichi se incorporó y Sora lo siguió, dispuesta a seguirle o a pararle.

— — No he dicho nada que no fuera verdad. – Yamato seguía en sus trece, aunque no entendía bien por qué.

— — ¡Lo sé! Sé que puede que no podamos quedarnos al gato, pero es divertido. Ha sido divertido darle de comer todos juntos. – Ya no estaba enfadado.

— — Nunca me había divertido tanto en una casa, ¡Y eso que he estado en muchas! – dijo con alegría Jou.

— — Yo también me lo paso bien aquí. Los internados no estaban mal, pero esto me gusta más – dijo algo avergonzada Mimi.

— — Esto es mil veces mejor que estar en casa. – Respondió con cierto resentimiento Sora.

Koushiro asintió, nadie pareció percibirlo hasta que las lágrimas comenzaron a asomar de sus ojos. Escuchar llorar a alguien tan silencioso como Koushiro les hizo sentir a todos algo incómodo dentro.

El resto de niños quedaron anonadados, el niño no había mostrado apenas sentimientos desde que llegó, se limitaba a ser un mueble más en aquella casa y ahora estallaba en llanto. Daigo, que había estado escuchando casi todo desde la salita hizo el amago de levantarse para ir hacia los niños, pero Maki le agarró del brazo y lo volvió a sentar. Los chicos estaban creando un vínculo y que entrara ahora un adulto lo estropearía todo.

Jou fue el primero en reaccionar y se acercó a su compañero de cuarto y comenzó a frotarle la espalda, Yamato quedaba a su otro lado pero no tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer y se acercó más a Takeru que comenzaba a inquietarse. Mimi fue la segunda en llegar, Koushiro era su compañero de curso y siempre se encargaba de él en la escuela, se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza mientras le decía frases que creía que podrían tranquilizarlo. Poco a poco todos los niños se reunieron en torno al niño que lloraba con desesperación, unos minutos después pareció relajarse y con el arrullo de caricias y palabras amables se quedó dormido.

Todos estaban conmocionados y abatidos, preguntándose qué pasaría por la cabeza de su amigo y recordando sus propios demonios. Fue uno de los más pequeños quien aligeró el ambiente.

— — Parece un huevo. – dijo Takeru.

— — ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Sora.

— — El gatito parece un huevo cuando se enrosca. – señaló al felino.

— — Pues es verdad. – concordó Taichi.

— — Pues ya está, se llamará Huevo. - anunció Mimi.

Todos recobraron de inmediato la alegría, parecía que nombrar a un gato era lo mejor que les había pasado en sus vidas y durmieron con una sonrisa en los labios. Así fue como Takeru nombró al gatito Huevo y como Koushiro comenzó a interactuar con los demás.


End file.
